With a Twirl and a Spin and Maybe a Kiss
by MapacheLuna
Summary: Daichi had only intended to have Kuroo and Kozume teach them how to do a simple ballroom waltz for Suga's sister's wedding. He hadn't expected his plight to become a plot device for Oikawa's soap-opera-level-pining.


You would think I have nothing else going on in my life that I spent a weekend spitting out 3k Oikuro fics. I was just on a bender, being inspired in the wonderful playground that is Tumblr. This one is credited to goclofcalamity, who put the fabulous idea of slow-dancing Oikuro into my head and at this point, you may all be realizing that I'm a bit of a slut for dancing Oikuro, so I had to.

I also really love long-suffering characters, but misery loves company, so this time Daichi joins Iwaizumi in his angsting.

 **Disclaimer:** *Sigh*

* * *

"No, not like that, like _this_ ," Kuroo did something deceptively easy-looking with his feet, the rest of his body following with a sway. He didn't even look weird doing it partner-less, damn him.

Daichi watched Kageyama repeat the move, back stiff and frown etched deeply into his features. His footwork was fine, from what he could tell, but he just couldn't seem to match the smoothness that Kuroo was moving with. There was a snicker from his right.

"Looks like Tobio-chan can't quite manage to get the royal scepter out of his butt," Oikawa looked way too smug and at-ease for a Seijou volleyball player in Karasuno's gym. Iwaizumi looked more appropriately wary, standing with his back to the wall as he was, although he honestly had the least to worry about out of the two of them.

Daichi ignored Tsukishima laughing behind him to glare at Oikawa. "Why are you even _here_ , Oikawa? Don't you have your own practice to be at or something?"

"It's Monday," Oikawa said airily. "We have Mondays off." Iwaizumi grunted something affirmative from the side. "Besides, why would I miss the opportunity to watch my precious kouhai make a fool of himself?" Kageyama's shoulders shot up near his ears. "I mean, it's not really a once in a lifetime opportunity, but still-," He cut himself off with a yelp when Iwaizumi leaned over and smacked him across the head. "Ow, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi ignored him and nodded at Daichi.

"Sugawara told him," He looked appropriately apologetic. "About his sister's wedding. And when he found out that you guys would be holding dance lessons," He shrugged, looking over to where Kuroo was unsuccessfully trying to push Kageyama's shoulders back down, "He insisted on coming over."

Sugawara Anzu may have inherited their father's hair and eye color as opposed to their mother's like Suga, but both the Sugawara siblings shared the bad habit of doting way too much on Karasuno's volleyball club. So when Anzu had declared that she and her fiancé finally had a wedding date in mind, she had immediately extended an invitation to the club, an invitation that nobody had dared turn down (not even Tsukishima).

Also like Suga, Anzu had the uncanny ability of forcing you into the sort of things that you would never agree to if you were of sound body and mind. Things like mandatory dances at the wedding reception. Mandatory, traditional, ballroom dances. That no one in the club knew the steps to. They had all unconsciously decided to ignore that little fact, but now they were two weeks away from the wedding, and no one but Kiyoko and surprisingly Kinoshita could waltz to save their lives.

It had actually been their lucky break when Kozume had let it slip to Hinata that he and Kuroo had taken ballroom dance lessons back in middle school. Hinata had done his thing -the thing where he blindsides you with sheer enthusiasm and general sunniness- and before they knew it, they had a very reluctant Kozume Kenma and unnecessarily smug Kuroo Tetsurou in their gym bright and early that Monday morning.

That still didn't explain Oikawa's presence.

"So you what, decided to spend your day off laughing at us?" Daichi scowled, taking a little pride in the uneasy look that momentarily crossed Oikawa's face. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"We do," Iwaizumi drawled. "But Oikawa has a crush-,"

"Iwa-chan! Sh! He could hear you," Oikawa hissed, waving his hands frantically, looking over his shoulder, ears bright red.

Oikawa had a crush? On who? Daichi's stomach turned as he looked around the dancing pairs, everyone else taking a break along the sidelines with him. Kiyoko was trying to lead Asahi through the steps while he stood at a respectable -and ridiculous- arm's length from her, a terrified expression on his face as he stared at their feet, Kinoshita was _na-na-na-ing_ loudly as he spun a whooping Noya around, Kozume was looking nauseous and slightly suicidal with Hinata practically vibrating in his hold, and then Kuroo, looking more and more exasperated with Kageyama's stone statue impression.

Was it Kiyoko? Everyone had a crush on Kiyoko though; it was practically a fact of life, nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, Oikawa had a legion of fangirls; he didn't seem the type to get flustered around a pretty girl. Oh, but Oikawa had said "he." Daichi looked again; was anyone here actually capable of making someone like Oikawa blush? The only person he could think of was…

"You have a crush on Suga?" He blurted, bile crawling up his throat. Please, anyone but Suga; he'd even prefer to hear that it was Hinata, although he'd be morally obligated to break Oikawa's pretty face afterwards.

 _("You're too overprotective, Daichi. You have to give them room to grow! How else will they learn to fend for themselves?"_

" _I don't want to hear that from you; you almost head-butted Ennoshita trying to get to Tsukishima last week when he skinned his knee.")_

"Uh, no," Oikawa wrinkled his nose and Daichi's bloodlust immediately doubled. "Of course not," He dismissed the idea with a wave. "That's too much pretty for one couple," Okay, he would live. "Besides, my tastes run a little, _darker_ , than Mr. Refreshing." He finished with a mysterious flair, complete with a perfectly timed hair toss.

"It's Kuroo," Iwaizumi said, expression unmoving even when Oikawa threw himself at him with a wail. "He's been after him since we played Nekoma in our second year."

That was somehow worse. Daichi grimaced; God spare them that combination.

"Why?"

Oikawa turned back to him, hands on his hips and an eyebrow cocked. "Why not?"

Daichi looked at Kuroo -who had Kageyama in his arms by now, and Kageyama had never looked so uncomfortably constipated before, Christ- and then back at Oikawa, trying to imagine what Oikawa could have found appealing enough to warrant a one-year pursuit. "I just don't get it."

Oikawa raised a hand, Iwaizumi sighing loudly next to him. "He's hot," He started ticking them off. "He's actually really smart, he's an _amazing_ middle-blocker, he's funny, and have you seen the way he moves his hips? It's like-," The rest of his sentence was thankfully muffled by Iwaizumi's palm to his face.

"You need to stop. Now." Iwaizumi shook the head in his hold a little before letting go, ignoring Oikawa's offended expression. "Sawamura looks like he's getting ready to vomit."

"He asked!" Oikawa protested.

"And I regret it," Daichi told them solemnly.

"Kageyama," Kuroo suddenly groaned, calling everyone's attention to them. "Come on, it's a simple three-step waltz. Even Kenma could do this when we started," ' _Oi-,'_ "And he was doing it against his will." He ran a hand down his face with a sigh. "It's not like I'm asking you to do a nightclub two-step, or a bachata." Kageyama's face immediately turned ash white, so Daichi had to imagine that those were slightly more complicated than the slow dances they had been practicing so far.

"How _are_ you so knowledgeable about this, Kuroo-chan?" Oikawa called out, a flirty smile crossing his lips when Kuroo looked over at him. "This sounds like more than just a few lessons here and there."

Kuroo chuckled, sticking his hands into his pockets as he leaned back on his heels. "Kenma's mom signed him up when we were kids, to get him to do something other than play video games all day," He continued over Kozume's muttering, "And I had my mom sign me up so he'd actually go. I really liked it though, so I kept going, even after Kenma finally escaped." He shrugged. "It's actually where I met Bokuto. He likes to swing dance."

Daichi hadn't known that. He actually hadn't _wanted_ to know that.

"East Coast or West Coast?" Oikawa tilted his head, blinking those big doe eyes in a completely unconvincingly -to Daichi- guileless manner.

"Both, actually," Kuroo regarded Oikawa with bright eyes, looking him up and down curiously. "Can you dance, Oikawa?"

"I've never had lessons, if that's what you're asking," Oikawa looked away modestly, glancing back at Kuroo from the corners of his eyes. "But I've danced before, once or twice."

"He goes dancing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa every other weekend," Iwaizumi whispered to Daichi. "Just not, you know, traditionally." And now Daichi couldn't get the image of Oikawa grinding out of his head. Great.

Kuroo hummed, still looking at Oikawa with a carefully assessing look. "Can you follow along?" At Oikawa's questioning noise, he demonstrated the steps he'd been trying to teach Kageyama. "If I go slow, can you follow along?"

Oikawa's expression brightened so suddenly, that Daichi actually felt a little uncomfortable looking directly at him. He managed to school his features back into something more casual though, before asking, "Can I see them again?"

Kuroo went through the steps twice more, Oikawa watching his feet like a hawk each time, before he smoothly executed the steps, torso moving along with the rest of his body with the fluidity that Kageyama had been lacking. "Like this?"

"That's perfect!" Kuroo smiled widely, looking over at Kozume with a laugh. "You're in luck, Kenma. I was about to ask you to demonstrate with me."

"I would have said no."

"You wouldn't have had a choice," Kuroo replied cheerfully, turning back to Oikawa with a deep bow, perfectly executed with one arm tucked neatly behind his back. "May I have this dance?"

Daichi wondered if Oikawa was actually going to swoon. He looked like he was going to swoon.

* * *

Tooru managed to keep his feet steady underneath himself -take that Iwa-chan and Sawamura; he had seen their judgmental stares once he'd started walking- as he came to a stop in front of Kuroo. He smiled up at the other boy, tilting his head with a slow blink. "How do you want me, Kuroo-chan?"

Kuroo's cheeks were pink, but he had no way of knowing if that was from a blush or from the exertion that trying to teach Kageyama how to move like someone in touch with his sensuality could bring. "Is it alright if I lead? Since I'm the one that's had the lessons. Although," Kuroo's smile spread slowly across his face, "I wouldn't be surprised if the student surpassed the teacher pretty soon. You move pretty well."

Tooru managed to avoid turning red again solely by concentrating on Kageyama's sour face over Kuroo's shoulder. He placed one of his hands on one of those wonderfully broad shoulders. "Then let's just call me the teacher's assistant, hm?" He offered his other hand to Kuroo. "I'll follow if you lead." And if there was more to that than the surface message, well, he could always deny it.

Kuroo took his hand without missing a beat, the other settling on his waist soon after. He pulled him closer with a tug, and Tooru found himself looking up into Kuroo's sharp, amber eyes and suddenly the blush was back and creeping up his neck. "If you say so," He murmured, not breaking eye contact with him as he called back, "Hey, Kenma. Start the next song will you?"

If Kozume answered something, Tooru had no way of knowing, because he was trying to commit everything about this moment to memory; from the way the callouses on Kuroo's hand scratched his palm, to the firm pressure of the hand on his waist, to the warmth emitting off the chest so close to his own, to the way Kuroo's face was centimeters from his own.

He was almost taken by surprise when Kuroo started moving, but he managed to recover his footing, redirecting his fumble into a sway that swung them around Hinata, who was staring at them with stars in his eyes.

"I thought we agreed that I'd lead?" Kuroo asked with a good-hearted chuckle, following Tooru easily despite his words.

"Then you better make this interesting for me, Kuroo-chan," Tooru replied sweetly, watching Kuroo's eyebrows creep up his face. "I think I'm worth a little more than a simple box-step."

"Well, you're right about that," Kuroo hummed, and that was the only warning he got before he was suddenly pressed all along Kuroo's front. "So I take it you can travel?"

"Huh?" Tooru squeaked, and, oh, Kuroo had a really nice chest, all broad and firm and warm.

"You can move around the floor with the steps," Kuroo clarified, pulling back a little to look down at Tooru. "Is this alright?"

More than alright. Sign him up for an eternity of this, please and thank you. "Of course," Tooru huffed. "I can handle a little movement." And closeness.

"Great to hear." And with that, Kuroo started moving them around the gym, leading Tooru with the hand now on his back and slight tugs at their intertwined fingers. It took a few heartbeats for Tooru to get the rhythm that Kuroo was trying to set, but pretty soon he was moving along with him, flawlessly executing the turns and avoiding his quickly moving feet.

"You're a pretty good dance partner." Kuroo sounded amused. "Are you sure you've never had lessons?"

"Not one," Tooru answered lightly. "I just dance with my friends, sometimes." He could thank his natural sense of rhythm and Makki and Mattsun for that.

"So this is your first waltz?"

"Yup."

"Better make it special for you then." Before he could ask what he meant, Kuroo took a quick step away from him, lifting their joined hands above their heads to spin him around, only his quick reflexes stopping him from stumbling. Instead, he pulled his other arm in to make it a tighter spin, totally preparing himself for Kuroo to pull him back in, only to spin him out again.

He couldn't help the smile when Kuroo tugged on his hand, a silent request for him to spin back into his hold, a request that Tooru had no problem honoring. His smile turned into a laugh when he was dipped, staring up at Kuroo's equally amused expression.

"I don't think this is a traditional waltz move, Kuroo-chan," Tooru said breathlessly as he was pulled back up, only a little disappointed when Kuroo brought them back into their starting hold, although much closer, as they started swaying around the room again.

"You're right, but I thought you could handle it," Kuroo's grin was nothing short of rakish, and it caused Tooru's heart to start speeding up for completely non-dance related reasons. "I like dancing with you."

"You're not so bad yourself," Tooru murmured, looking up at Kuroo through his eyelashes and Kuroo's face was suddenly a lot closer than it had been before. Was this going where he thought it was going?

Kuroo pressed his forehead to his, pulling them even closer together, to the point that Tooru was sure that they could hold a piece of paper up between their torsos. "Please tell me that I'm not reading this wrong."

"Definitely not," Tooru whispered, distantly aware that they were still spinning around to the music, and oh my God, this may be the single most romantic moment of his life, no, of _anyone's_ life. This beat Titanic, Beauty and the Beast, Dirty Dancing, and every other dance scene ever.

"Good." And with that Kuroo closed the distance between them and finally kissed him.

* * *

"Oh my God," Daichi heard Iwaizumi groan next to him, his own brain desperately trying to process what he had just seen. Were waltzes supposed to have that much sexual tension? He didn't think they were, or he desperately hoped they weren't, because he was supposed to dance his with Suga, and that was a can of worms he didn't want to open just yet. "He's never going to shut up now."

Daichi could probably have brought himself to sympathize with Iwaizumi if he wasn't still looking at Kuroo and Oikawa kissing in the middle of _his_ gym, looking all sweet and happy while _still_ moving around to the beat of the song.

"Can you make them, you know, _stop_?" He warbled, trying to look at anything other than those two.

"Aw, that was cute," Suga piped up suddenly from his other side, scaring the ever-loving crap out of him. "Are they dating?"

"They better be now," Iwaizumi glared at Kuroo. "Oikawa's had a crush on him since our second year; he had better take responsibility after this." Daichi got the feeling that it would go very badly for Kuroo if he was anything but serious about Oikawa.

"Oh?" Suga's smile was sweet with a wicked sharpness at the corners that set Daichi on edge. "Are we going to be attending another wedding soon then, Otousan?"

Iwaizumi immediately started choking on air, causing Daichi to lean over to start pounding on his back.

"OI!" Tanaka barked across the gym. "ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THE HOSE?"

Kuroo and Oikawa finally pulled out of their kiss, although they didn't let go of each other. Daichi could see the happiness gleaming in Oikawa's eyes as he rested his forehead on Kuroo's shoulder with a small laugh, while Kuroo just looked over the fluffy brown locks in his face to stare at Tanaka with an easy smirk. "Your jealousy is showing."

"I'M NOT JEAL-," Ennoshita cut him off with a slap to the back of the head.

"Yes, you are. Shut up before you embarrass yourself any further."

"Ennoshita!"

"Daichi," Suga whispered conspiratorially under the veil of Tanaka's protests and Iwaizumi's wheezes. "I think Kageyama stopped breathing."

Daichi looked back to the other end of the gym, and sure enough, Kageyama was steadily turning redder and redder while Hinata shook him, shouting at him about how he, "wants to dance like the Great King and Kuroo-san, we should practice, Kageyama!"

Kozume meanwhile looked completely unconcerned about the spectacle going on next to him, only looking up long enough to say a dry, "Congratulations, Kuro. Now you can stop calling me at midnight to whine about him," before going back to his game.

"Don't act like you're even asleep at that time," Kuroo called back, earning himself a disinterested grunt.

"You talk about me, Kuroo-chan?" Oikawa asked with a flutter of his eyelashes. Kuroo looked back at him with a shameless smile.

"Well, yeah. You're kind of hard to forget." He pulled him into a quick spin, leaning over to steal another kiss as they slowed down again. "Beautiful, talented, quick-witted, beautiful, dedicated, sexy, smart, did I mention beautiful yet?" The pleased smile only widened at Oikawa's giggle. "You can say that you've been on my mind for a while."

Before Oikawa could finish opening his mouth -to say something conceited, Daichi was sure- Iwaizumi called out, voice hoarse, "He hasn't shut up about you since last year!"

"IWA-CHAN!"

Kuroo just laughed, pulling a distressed Oikawa back in to press their foreheads together again. "What a pair we make, hm?"

"I guess," Oikawa pouted, leaning up brush his lips against Kuroo's smiling ones. "Kiss me again?"

"All day, if you'd like," Kuroo deepened the contact between their lips, automatically adjusting their swaying to match the next song that came on.

"Wow, Kuroo's surprisingly smooth," Suga hummed thoughtfully.

"Suga," Daichi croaked. "Can you not comment on everything they do? Please?"

Suga, the traitor, just laughed. "Oh, lighten up Daichi," He punched him in the shoulder. "Look how happy they are! It's cute."

"It's a health hazard," Iwaizumi grunted, nodding at the other side. "I think he finally succeeded in destroying Kageyama."

Across the gym, Hinata had dragged Kageyama into something that looked like it might have been a waltz, four cups of coffee and three energy drinks ago. Kageyama just looked purple now, having bypassed red a while ago.

"Well, he's moving a lot looser now," Suga said.

"That's because he may already be dead," Iwaizumi snorted.

"He'll be fine," Suga dismissed, turning to Daichi with a disarming smile. "Dance with me?"

"Meh?" Daichi could only meep when Suga grabbed him and hauled him onto the "dance floor," looking back to see Iwaizumi giving him a pitying salute.

"Come on, Daichi," Suga laughed, positioning his stiff hands as he deemed fit. "Loosen up."

"If I loosen up anymore, I'll end up like Kageyama," Daichi muttered, watching as Hinata sped by with his unresponsive captive.

"This is supposed to be fun," Suga pouted at him, and okay, now he knew why Oikawa's faces looked familiar. Did these two get together and exchange notes or something? "This is for my sister, remember?"

"Right, right," Daichi sighed, pulling Suga closer. "For Anzu-neesan."

Like hell this was for Anzu, Daichi thought dryly as they started moving. This was all for Suga's amusement and because he was weaker than a house of cards to the wind when Suga asked him for something.

As they spun around, Daichi could make out the others scattered around the gym. Hinata still treating Kageyama like a ragdoll, Tanaka and Noya doing something that looked nothing like a waltz and a lot more like a square dance, Ennoshita spinning Kiyoko around like a gentleman, Narita dipping a tomato-red Yachi, Kinoshita pretending to swoon on a nervously sweating Asahi, and Yamaguchi trying to wheedle Tsukishima away from the corner of the gym that he had staked out as his own. Even Kozume had wandered over to stand next to Iwaizumi, looking up occasionally to glance around the gym with something that may have been amusement shining in his big gold eyes.

And in the middle of it all, Kuroo and Oikawa were still swaying away, faces close together as they exchanged little kisses in between smiles, eyes never straying from each other.

"You have to admit, they're really cute," Suga whispered cheerfully into his ear.

Daichi only sighed again, clumsily spinning Suga around to his delighted shriek before pulling him back in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…

...Don't invite them to Anzu-neesan's wedding though."

"Daichi!"

* * *

I have no dance background whatsoever, so hopefully this wasn't too painful. *Finger guns*


End file.
